Black Night Town
by Mariko dayo-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Naruto. FF pertamaku,baca aja.


**Black Night Town**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (pastinya)**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**WARNING! OOC,EYD buruk,Typo,YAOI,dll**

**Silahkan membaca minna-san!**

Malam hari yang cukup ramai di daerah Konoha terdapat pria berambut raven dan emo sedang duduk di taman sambil menatap langit malam. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke,ya pria idaman seluruh wanita.

Sasuke POV

'Apakah aku harus terus sendiri seperti ini?aku butuh sepasang kekasih yang selalu menemaniku dalam kesedirianku ini,tak perlu cantik dan kaya. Asal dia setia dan menerimaku apa adanya.'

Sasuke POV end

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada seorang pria pirang yang sangat ia kenalinya,ya Uzumaki Naruto sahabatnya dari kecil. "Yo! Teme,kenapa kau melamun? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu seperti ini...". Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit khawatir "Aku tak apa,Dobe... Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu...". Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan langit malam. "Teme! Bagaimana jika kita jalan jalan saja... Itu lebih baik daripada hanya duduk diam memandangi langit... Membosankan Temeee...". Ajak Naruto sambil merengek "Dobe,kau kan baru datang sudah merasa bosan seperti ini bagaimana jika sudah dari tadi sepertiku". Jawab Sasuke dengan datarnya,setelah mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

SKIP TIME

Saat di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Konoha

"Terima kasih,ya... Kau sudah mau menemaniku malam ini untuk berjalan jalan tapi rasanya kurang seru Teme kalau tidak bermain..." Ujar Naruto "Hn,Dobe.. Terserah kau saja..." Ujar Sasuke pasrah,lalu setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke,Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke tempat bermain.

Sasuke POV

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencangnya.. apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku menyukainya? Jika iya,apakah ini jodoh yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untukku? Jika,iya.. Bantulah aku...'.

Sasuke POV end

"Teme,kok ngelamun terus sih? Kita sudah sampai...". ujar Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri "Hn? Oh... kita ke photobox saja...". Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit terkejut karena tadi saat sedang memikirkan perasaan dikagetkan dengan suara cempreng milik si pirang,Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto menuju ke Photobox dan berfoto ria.

-Setelah selesai-

"Fotomu lucu,dobe..." Komentar Sasuke "Kau juga Teme..." Mereka berdua pun tersenyum bahagia melihat foto mereka berdua. Setelah selesai foto bersama akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku. "Kenyangnya~.." ujar Naruto sambil mengelus ngelus perutnya yang agak buncit karena tadi ia menghabiskan banyak sekali ramen "Dobe... Jika kau bertemu ramen pasti berakhir seperti ini...". Ujar Sasuke sambil meminum teh hijaunya "Hehehehe... Habis aku lapar,sich... Oh,iya terima kasih,ya paman.. aku pulang dulu.. Ayo Teme..." Ucap Naruto pada pemilik kedai itu lau menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya pulang dan saat di tengah perjalanan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya secara otomatis ia juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa,Teme? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal atau apa?". Tanya Naruto heran "Hm... Tidak hanya... Ano..." Tiba tiba saja ada semburat merah di pipi putih bak porselen milik sasuke "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berubah begitu? Aku heran". Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Hm... Ano... Naruto sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dan apakah kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku?". Tiba tiba saja Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan pada Naruto dan Naruto terkejut atas pernyataan sahabat kecilnya itu. "Hm... Sasuke sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu.. Tapi saat aku ingin mengungkapkannya aku takut jika kau nantinya menolakku tapi ternyata kita juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama...". Ungkap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya yang terukir di wajah tan miliknya "Jadi,apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku,Dobe?". "Huh! Masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Tapi... Tentang jawabannya.. Iya,aku mau jadi kekasihmu...". Jawab Naruto "Tapi aku tidak peduli..." Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu dia langsung memeluk Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas pelukannya.

Langit malam yang indah,ribuan bintang dan bulan menjadi saksi terjalinnya hubungan antara dua insan.

OWARI!

Walaupun pendek semoga kalian suka. Saya author baru,salam kenal .

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan.

REVIEW please...


End file.
